matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Trent
Andrew Trent, also known as Hawk, is a U.S Marine who was temporarily forced to go into hiding after being targeted for asassination by the Intelligence Convergence Group. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Andrew Trent joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Hawk. While he was being trained as an officer, he became good friends with Shane Schofield. Following his training as an officer, Trent was assigned to lead an Atlantic-based Recon unit. Before Ice Station Trent and his team was called upon to guard a group of university researchers who had apparently discovered alien technology in a Peruvian temple. However after securing the site, a Navy SEALs team arrived, apparently to help, only to be turned upon and forced to hide as the SEALs and some of his own team turned on the rest. Trent called for help on a Marine commander frequency, however Schofield wasn't permitted to enter. Trent became the last man remaining, and managed to secure himself in a stinking crevice. Eventually, after ten days, the search for him was given up, and Trent was officially declared dead by the Marine Corps. Trent eventually managed to make his way back to America, intending to see his parents, only to find that there were people watching them. Trent followed and tortured one of the surveyors in his own home for information, discovering they were part of a secret government group called the Intelligence Convergence Group. Before he killed the ICG operative, Trent managed to obtain a list of names of people working for the ICG, including the highest-ranked Marine, Charles Kozlowski. Trent proceeded to hide out in New Mexico, posing as a gunsmith under the name Andrew Cox. Over the next two years, Trent came to note the formidable work of Pete and Alison Cameron of the Washington Post, respecting their ability to get all of the facts first. Hoping that he would be able to expose the ICG, Trent sent Pete a business card for his gunsmith business, before calling Pete to say he had information he might like to see, on the condition that Pete had to come to him. Ice Station When Pete Cameron arrived at his home, Trent hurried him inside before informing him of what had befallen him in Peru and what he had learned of the ICG, and offered evidence he had gathered during his hiding as proof of his story, including the list of ICG agents. While Pete spoke with Alison over the phone, Trent went through some of Pete's notes, and found a decrypted transmission note the reporter had just recieved from a SETI outpost. Recognising Scarecrow as Schofield's call-sign, and learning that a secondary team was en-route to his location in Antartica, Trent realised that Schofield was being targeted by the ICG for extermination. Trent and the Camerons managed to get an email address for the ice station Schofield was at, and sent him a warning message and Trent's list of ICG operatives. Some time later, after seeing a report of the USS Wasp returning to Pearl Harbour from Antarctica with missile damage, Trent and the Camerons hurried to get to Pearl, hoping that Schofield or someone else from his team might be on-board. Soon after arriving, Trent spotted Sergeant-Major Kozlowski picking up Schofield and two other survivors. Trent quickly called Jack Walsh, the Captain of the Wasp, with a warning, and Walsh was able to have Kozlowski arrested tanks to his superior rank, saving Schofield before anything could happen. After the arrest, Walsh pointed Trent out to Schofield, who thanked him for the save, and the pair subsequently underwent interviews for Pete and Alison's story, exposing the ICG. Between Ice Station and Scarecrow After the fall of the ICG, Trent was able to go back to his normal life, and was given his back old position leading Recon Marines. Scarecrow Three years after the Wilkes Ice Station incident, because he was a trusted ally of Schofield's, Trent was ordered by the President to retrieve David Fairfax and escort him to San Francisco, in order to prevent a series of missiles from being launched. Trent and his men arrived at the DIA offices in the Pentagon, interupting Wendel Hogg's dressing down of Fairfax. Trent informed Hogg of his orders, telling him Fairfax was needed for an important mission and demanding that Hogg get out of his way. Fairfax then joined Trent and his team in travelling to San Francisco onboard a Concorde to get to the west coast city as quickly as possible. After arriving in San Francisco, Trent and Fairfax's team boarded the MV Jewel, coming under fire from enemy snipers, though Trent's men quickly took them down. Trent examined one of their foes' uniforms, and was surprised that their enemy belonged to the Eritrean Army. Trent and the others then quickly made their way through the ship and the Eritrean soldiers to the missile control panel, where they covered Fairfax as he provided a satellite uplink for Schofield to disarm the Chameleon missiles with his CincLock-VII. Personality He was in the same training course as Shane Schofield, and the two became good friends. He is compassionate enough to understand of Fairfax's nerves as they prepared to board the Kormoran ship, but in the face of trouble is willing to shoot first and ask questions later. During his time in hiding, Trent was extremely cautious, barely sleeping and keeping his telephone calls to a minimum. Trivia *Trent is the leader of a team of Atlantic-based reconnaissance Marines. Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Station Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Scarecrow Category:Protagonists